


Day 1: All I Want for Christmas Is Mariah Carey

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, mix tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Wade sends Peter a Holiday Mix Cd. Peter isn't sure what kind of message he's trying to send.





	Day 1: All I Want for Christmas Is Mariah Carey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this adorable [Holiday Prompts List](http://verobird.tumblr.com/post/153891387911/christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up-some-i-took) by verabird.
> 
> Thank you to baby-groot on Tumblr for the beta!

When Peter crawled down his building towards his bedroom window, there was a green envelope taped to the center of it with Christmas-themed duct tape. When Peter got close enough to get a good look, he was amused to see that the red tape was covered in drawings of corgis wearing little Santa hats and Christmas sweaters. A messily scrawled picture of his mask was drawn on the front of the envelope in glitter pen. “Deadpool…” he murmured, unable to suppress a smile as he ripped it from the window and crawled inside. He shut the window behind him and sat against the sill to open the envelope and see what Wade had left him.

It was a Christmas card. The cover was a picture of Wade’s condo, a huge Christmas tree set up in the corner of his living room and decorated to rival the Rockefeller Center, all of it Spider-man themed. Wade was draped over a bearskin rug underneath it, dressed in what looked like a slutty North Pole Elf dress over his suit, a Santa hat on his head, and a candy cane in his mouth. His mask was winking at the camera. It was hands-down the most ridiculous Christmas card he had ever received. He loved it immediately.

Inside the card was a tiny flash drive. The note on the inside of the card told him it was a Christmas playlist Wade had made for him. “Oh, this is going to be good,” he muttered to himself. 

He propped the card up on his desk and grabbed his laptop to plug in the usb, excited to see what the playlist would consist of. Wade’s mixes were always top-notch. Peter hadn’t been feeling the Christmas spirit this year. Maybe this would be what gave him his holiday cheer.

It wasn’t what he expected.

-

Peter dropped onto the roof in front of Deadpool. “Your Christmas playlist just had ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’. Five hours of it. Are you pranking me or trying to hit on me?” he asked.

Wade waggled the non-existent eyebrows of his mask—Peter was still desperate to figure out how he managed to do that. “Nothing but the truth, baby boy.”

Peter stood up, towering over Wade from his perch on the roof ledge. “You’re an idiot. That card was a treasure, though. I might frame it.”

“You say the word, and I’ll give you a private show of that costume.” That eyebrow thing was getting ridiculous. Peter pushed a hand into his face to make him stop. 

“Push me and that’s never happening, dumbass.” 

“So you’re saying there’s a chance?”

“Buy me all the cookies I want from Martha’s, and I’ll think about it.” 

“Done!” 

An hour later, they were both stretched out on a roof across town, stuffed full of sugar cookies and holding their protruding stomachs in pain.. “I think I have diabetes now,” Peter groaned.

“Worth it,” Wade said, leaning into his shoulder.

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for the present, daddy,” Peter teased, stretching up to kiss Wade’s cheek. 

“Anything for my Spider-baby.” Wade patted his thigh, stroking it just enough to tease back. Peter felt his full belly flutter with nervous interest.

“We should patrol,” he said, trying to distract himself.

“Or not,” Wade said, turning to fully face Peter. Peter turned his head to meet Wade’s gaze, the fluttering getting worse. 

“But the bad guys…”

“They’re drinking hot cocoa with their grannies. They’ll be fine for an evening, Webs.” He leaned forward, and Peter felt himself tilting closer to meet him as if pulled by gravity. 

“I guess for one night…” Their lips met once. Twice. Three times more.

The elf costume looked amazing without the suit. It looked even better on Wade’s bedroom floor. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
